The bad strength inside him
by legendary white wing
Summary: The episode "the power inside her" inspired me a lot for this story When anger reveals its dark force


The bad strength inside him

Before it was Raph dripping on the roofs to calm down, but it was Mikey's turn to calm down, because he was very angry with his brothers that he scolded him once more but this time it was going too far  
\- how they dared tell me that, I'm not weak!  
Mikey tapped into the void but nothing seemed to calm him down. Suddenly a man dressed in black appeared Mikey looked at him and he realized that it was a black eagle  
\- I warn you, I'm not in the mood !  
\- I am not here to fight, but to help you !  
\- help me, I do not need any help !  
\- you're tired of your brother, let me give you what it takes for you never again feel ... how to say, weak or even useless !  
\- I do not know if I have to accept something from the white wing enemy !  
\- it's a pity I thought you wanted to get stronger but if you do not want help !  
\- Wait ... what did you give me ?  
\- you see, you are reasonable, here for you, is a bracelet with a black crystal !  
\- a black crystal .. I hope there is no demon in this crystal !  
\- a demon ? No this crystal will give you everything you need for you can make face your brothers !  
Mikey thanked him, the black man left, but Mikey did not want to go home he went to see his sister Karai  
\- ho Mikey I did not expect you to come!  
\- Hi sis, I came for you tell my brothers , I would never be one of them again !  
Karai was surprised by Mikey's message and saw that he was wearing a strange bracelet she was going to ask him it was when suddenly the door opened, Mikey is going to hide and he saw his brother come in  
\- Hi Karai !  
\- Hello guys, looking for something ?  
\- Mikey, did you see him?  
\- not at all, why ?  
\- it's been half an hour we looking for him !  
\- What's happened ?  
\- we ... we scold him, but this time we are going to strong !  
\- guys, it's your little brother you can not always tell him to change what he is !  
\- yes but if it is not serious it will always be captured by the enemy as it was told ...!  
\- I AM WEAK !  
Mikey out of his hiding place, his three brothers had not seen him  
\- Mikey ?  
\- I'll show you if I'm weak !  
Without warning Mikey attacked Leo dodged his shot and tried to calm him down but Mikey's bracelet had started changing him, he had felt a strong barn coming in him and that force could make him give blows he had never made before and Léo fall to the ground, Donnie and Raph tried to neutralize Mikey, but he had grown too strong and after putting his three brothers ko, he decided to leave and Karai went to help his brothers  
\- Leo, Raph, Donnie are you ok ?  
\- aouh it's just amazing what strength it has!  
\- I believe your brother is no longer himself !  
\- an idea of what happened to him !  
\- I do not know if you saw it, but he wore a kind of bracelet and on it he had a black crystal !  
\- a black crystal ho no !  
\- it means that Mikey is more in danger than we believe !  
\- what exactly is this black crystal !  
\- his coming from another world, if one possesses a black crystal and then lets himself be corrupted !  
\- it becomes dark and devoid of feeling !

But the worst its as the crystal feeds on the wrath of the wearer  
Mikey went to the roof where he had met the man in black  
\- I know you're there, show yourself !  
\- hé hé has I saw, your crystal has help you very well !  
\- yes he gave me the strength to beat all my brothers, but I feel more like myself !  
\- hé hé it's normal the crystal feeds on your anger and in ten minutes you will no longer be a turtle !  
Mikey was afraid, this crystal was going to make him a black eagle, he wanted to give a lesson to his brother but not to the point of harming them, he tried to remove his bracelet but it's like the bracelet was sticking His wrist and the crystal began to shine, Mikey could not do anything his anger was too great the crystal changes the color of his mask and bandage, even his eyes became dark and everything changes in him  
\- how you feel Mikey ?  
\- I am near to make paid those who rot my life !  
\- very well then why not start with Leonardo !  
\- with pleasure !  
The black man smiles as everything goes according to plan Mickey waited for his brothers to be in a high street, and he went down to face them  
\- Mikey, little brother resume your spirit !  
\- but I'm normal and I'm here to finish you Leo !  
\- I do not want to confront you, this crystal you carry has made of you what you are not !  
\- ho please you do not make me cry this time it's over Mikey the sensible is gone, I'm Mikey the black ninja !  
\- Leo what are we doing ? He will not listen to us !  
\- he do what he wants of us, I prefer to die than to do harm to my little brother !  
\- Leo there is a person who can still help him and you see well of whom I speak !  
Donnie was right the only person who could save Mikey was white wing so the three brothers each took his whistle and together he called the white wing that came from a corner Mikey looked at it and was ready to attack it But wing White had a bow and an arrow and she pulled him right into the belly, she reassured Leo, Raph and Donnie that the arrow was not made to kill but to remove all the force was in Mikey.  
The dark force evaporated from Mikey's body found its original color, white wing removed the bracelet and broke it, and Mikey opened his beautiful blue eyes, his brothers was the one he got up at once and away from them  
\- MIKEY NOT WAIT, all that happened was not your fault, it was our fault to us Mikey believe me you are not weak, you are strong and does not let anyone tell you the contrary, and i forget one thing is that we love you little brother with all our heart and we  
blame ourselves for not respecting our promise !  
Mikey had listened to him he turned to them he walked to Leo, he put his head against him he crying and said  
\- sniff i love you also my brother i'm so sorry sniff !  
Donnie and Raph joined Leo for Mikey could feel the warmth of the love he had for him and white wing felt this warmth, then she looked on a roof she saw the man in black and she promised herself that her enemy would pay but for the moment she accompanied the four brothers to their house, Donnie offers a hot chocolate to Mikey, Raph gave him the last number of his favorite comic book and Leo was at his side to make sure he is calm

\- thank you guys, I can not believe you shot me white wing !  
\- The arrow I had was not made to kill, it was made to save you !  
\- yes, thank you white wing, I'm sorry about what happened I should not have accepted bracelet !  
\- the anger will put us all to the test Mikey !  
\- I let myself be controlled by my anger, you were right Leo I am weak !  
\- no Mikey you are strong because you have one thing the others will never have !  
\- a golden heart !  
\- that and a free spirit !  
\- you know Leo all I wanted was to give you a lesson, never I would think this bracelet go to force me to hurt you, I'm sorry !  
\- you have nothing more to fear , this force that dominated you is left you is gone, you are our Mikey we one likes, smile, player and full of life !  
Mikey smiled he liked to hear the good things about him but deep down him, he would never forgive himself for wanting the death of his big brother, and that to pay his debt to him and the others he would one day have to die for them.

END


End file.
